


Our Halo of Love

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Bridgette, an angel has been watching over Felix, through a holy fountain that acts as a gateway between Heaven and the Human, she went to the human world to retrieve her "fallen" halo and to also meet the one whom she has been watching over that has a dark shadow cast over him.





	Our Halo of Love

A dark blued hair angel sits at the fountain watching with passion into the water. Through that clearly holy water, a tall light blonde hair that has a dark shadow casts behind him is walking.

"As I thought, I need to see him." The dark blued hair angel said as she closes her eyes, speaking to herself.

"Bridgette!" A short angel comes running to the dark blued angel.

"Manon? You shouldn't be here, you little rascal." chuckled Bridgette

"But I wanted to play with you." Manon looked at Bridgette with pleading eyes.

A sigh came from Bridgette as she smiled.

"Say, Bri, are you looking at that person you love again."

"Hm? Well, yes I am."

"Its strange, that human has a shadow casts over him."

"Well, he is..."

A sad smile crossed over the beautiful angels face. As Manon looked at Bri quietly.

"Manon!" Another tiny angel called out.

"Ah, Mika!"

"You should go now, Manon, you don't to cause trouble for Mika, now."

"Alright! Bye Bri!"

Manon runs off with Mika. Bri looks at them with a slight smile, as she stands and dusts herself off.

"Well then..."

Bri steps into the fountain as she falls into the human world.

* * *

A tall blonde hair man walks with a sad look as well a sigh that follows him. Suddenly there was white feathers falling, as he looked confused and looked around.

"Felix!"

Suddenly an angel hugged him.

"Excuse me, please let go of me, and who are you exactly?"

"Ah.. sorry, I'm an angel."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Bridgette, I wanted to see you." Smiled Bridgette.

"Sorry, nice to meet you Ms. Bridgette, but I think you have the wrong person." Felix says as he starts to walk away. Bridgette starts to follow him.

"Excuse me miss, please stop following me."

"But... I have nowhere else to go..."

"Sigh... fine, I'll bring you home."

"Thanks." Bridgette smiles, and Felix swore he could see shimmering lights around her smile.

Felix sits with Bridgette in the living room.

"Now who are you really?"

"As I said before, I'm an angel."

"Angel cosplay?"

"No... I'm a real angel, feel my wings and you'll know."

Bri lets him touch her wings, and strangely it feels real enough.

"Alright, lets say you are an angel, even though you can get life-like wings anywhere, what would you like with me?"

"Well..."

"So far, I haven't commit a sin or is it..."

"You are here to take me away?"

"Ah, of course not... it's just..."

"I erm.. lost my halo and I can't get back into heaven without it..."

"Not again..." muttered Felix in a very soft tone.

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing, but why me?"

"Well you were the first person I saw, so please let me stay here till I find my halo."

"Sigh, it can't be helped, but please hide your wings."

"Thank you!"

Felix sighs as he walks to his bedroom and closes the door. Bridgette sits on the couch with a smile. She thought, even if its forbidden, I'll stay by his side, like I promised.

* * *

 

Up in Heaven, two angels bow before a long-haired angel

"Really now, what was Bridgette thinking..."

"We don't know sir, we asked the youngling that hangs with Bridgette and she said that her halo fell down the human world, and she went to retrieve it."

"As to how on earth she managed to go to the human world is unknown."

"Well if the higher ups were to hear about this, I won't be the only one in trouble."

"Yes sir, we understand."

"Well, I'll try my best, while you can take action."

"Thank you very much sir."

"By the way, Alysa, the holy fountain seems to a problem, where you can go the human world, be sure to not get close to it, alright?"

"...Yes sir"

* * *

"Alright class, settle down, we have a new student with us."

"Hi, I'm Bridgette Cheng, nice to meet you!"

"What?!"

After class, Bridgette follow Felix.

"Why didn't you stay at home!"

"I'll be bored there..."

"So annoying..."

"Don't be mean!"

"Show me around the school!"

"No I don't want to."

"Hey Bri, want me to show you around?" A male student  comes over.

"Erm..."

"Fine, Ill show you around." Felix stands and take Bri by the hand and leads her out of the classroom.

* * *

 

It was time for lunch, Bridgette went out to find Felix, and at the corner of the building. Felix is seen on the ground, panting and seemingly in pain. Bridgette looks at him for a while, and a sad frown crosses her face. As Felix was about to stand, Bri hugs him.

"Felix, here you are!"

"Bri? Stop hugging me."

"I'm hungry, its already lunch time."

"Noon already huh?"

Felix still looked like he was in pain, and Bri who was still hugging me, suddenly the pain was gone.

"Whats wrong?"

"Erm, nothing."

Felix thought to himself what had happen just now as he walks forward, at the back, where Bri followed, she quietly led out few coughs. As she sighs, and follows Felix.

* * *

 

Suddenly another attack struck Felix, and Bri rush over to him.

"Felix! Are you alright?!"

"Sorry..."

Bri pats Felix and she closes her eyes, as their surroundings were shimmering. Felix stop panting and felt better.

"It stopped...?"

"That's good, shall we go to our next class."

"Ah, alright."

Felix follows behind Bridgette as he thinks deeply, whenever he had the attack, it never ended so quickly before... why now? Wait... is it because of her...? It can't be.. but... Felix was left in a state of confusion. As Bri sighs with relief, that his attack stopped, although she thinks that she might have overused her power a bit too much. But then, as long as she can save him and stay by his side, and its okay, as long as he lives without knowing her feelings.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

A little dark blued hair girl with wings was crying in the park. Suddenly, a little boy with blonde hair came over.

"Why are you crying?"

"I- i lost something important... without it, I-i cant go back home..."

"Lets look for it together, then."

"Huh..?"

"without it, you can't go back home, right?"

"Y-yea..."

The two little children looked for it. Suddenly, the blonde child started coughing badly, and the dark blued hair girl rushed over to his side.

"Are you okay?!"

"Ha..."

Suddenly, the blonde boy sees a shimmering small ring beside him, he picks it up.

"Is this it..?"

"Ah! Yes! But more importantly, you're okay!"

"Haha, thanks!"

The dark blued hair girl, now older, in her teens, walked to the fountain and to her realization sees the shadow casts behind the blonde hair boy that saw, she knew and was angered, she did not want Death to take away something precious to her. She wanted to do everything in her will to cure him, to save him, and it wasn't because of his kindness from when they were younger, no, it was from the bottom of her heart, that she knew, she fell in love with him.

* * *

 

Bridgette was walking in the park, on her way back home, while as Felix was back home waiting for her. Both encountered unexpected people.

"Bri, I found you." A red haired boy with wings flies over to Bridgette.

"Nat.."

"I came to bring you back to Heaven, you know it is forbidden to come here alone."

"Ha.. you know I can't without my halo."

"Is that human that precious to you?"

"Huh..?"

"Little Manon told Alysa."

"Is that so.."

"Don't give me that Bri! This is breaking the rules! What happens if you are banished?! And your life..."

"I know what I'm doing, this is for my sake, and he has no clue, this i my choice and I'll take full responsibility."

"Bri.. to go that far."

* * *

 

"Hello Felix." A brown haired angel smiles at him.

"A friend of Bri?"

"Correct."

"You're not here to take me, right?"

"No, I'm here to tell you something else.."

"Hm?"

"Please, tell Bri, by yourself that you want her to leave."

"What..."

"She is being foolish."

"She is sacrificing herself, just for sake of protecting whats precious to her."

"What..., precious?"

"Yea, you."

"Can I ask... the reason she came down here, isn't for her halo, but for me?"

"Yes, she would break the laws and face the consequences just for you."

"Is that so... I understand."

"Please take him back with you, she doesn't need to something to that extent just for me."

"But then you'll only have one month to live, right?"

"I know."

"I understand."

* * *

 

Bri walks as she thinks deeply. She has people who cares about her. Alysa, her best friend and Nat, who always sticks to her. Also little Manon, who loves her like a sister. But then, she caused them so much worry, and that she also caused trouble to Felix. Nonetheless, she loves him, even if it means sacrificing her life for him, she'll do anything, because she loves him.

"I'm back."

"Hey, did anything happen?"

"Hmm? No, why?"

"Your friend came, and about your halo..."

"She said it's been found."

"Huh..?"

"Isn't that great, that mean you can go back to Heaven, so you don't need to stay here anymore."

Bri had a sad frown, but it took her a second to change it into a smile.

"Well yea thats great then..."

"Well thanks for taking care of me, time for me to go back."

Bri starts walking out the door.

"Bri!"

Bri turns back to him and smiles.

"Thanks and sorry for the troubles."

With that she walks away.

Felix hits the wall, as he lowered his head.

"If I said, I didn't want you to leave, you wouldn't have left right..?"

* * *

Bri walks in the park as she sadly smiles to herself.

"I'm sorry Felix, but I always stick to what I say."

She knows that it was an unrequited love, but she would do anything for him. Even after she is gone, the only one she'll ever love, is him.

She stands on the rooftop of the school as she stares down at Felix walking, smiling.

"Really, Felix, I know you care for me, but then, this is what I chose to do."

Suddenly, Bri was struck with a pain, and was gasping for air. Calm down, she told herself, she cannot collapse now, just a little longer.

Felix comes back and was about to call out to Bri, but realization caught up to him, as he lowered his head. As he walk past the table, a shimmering light and a halo ring appeared, Felix picked it up.

"Why is this here...?"

Suddenly, the halo cracked, and a sudden realization struck Felix.

* * *

 

"Really now, what a beautiful sight."

"I'm glad you accepted the halo, that with my life, can cure you for good."

"Well, it's almost time."

Suddenly Bri staggers and starts coughing, and drops of blood on the floor and in her hand. She knows her life is ending.

 She sits on a bench in the park, as the rain starts pouring. If only, she could see Felix.. one more time.

Felix rushes over and sees Bri.

"Bri!?"

"Ah... Felix?"

Bri manages to smile at him.

"Why are you here?!" Didn't you go back to Heaven?!"

"Well.."

"Stop giving your life force to me! You don't need to go to this extent!"

"No.. I don't have my halo, and besides I can't fly anymore."

Bri shows her broken feathered wings, black and falling, one by one.

"Besides, this is what I chose, i'm fine."

"Stop messing with me!"

"You think I'd be happy?!"

"Who said you could disappear for my sake?!"

"Did you think I'd forgot?!"

"Of course I remember!"

"I see, I'm glad, I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Why did you life to me!"

"I'm glad to see you for one last time.."

"Don't disappear!"

"Bye, and thank you..."

Bri faded away and all that was left were the black feathers flying away.

"Bri?!"

* * *

 

**Felix's POV**

Its been a month since Bri disappeared and it was because of her, that my illness is completely cured. Thing is, I'm cured, but Bri is not here next to me. To jump on me, and congratulate me. Rather than being cured, I rather really spend more time with you. From the beginning, ever since I met you, you were always on my mind, the beauty that captured my heart. Even in the end, I couldn't say "I love you", before she disappeared. All that is left, was this white pearl that reminded me of you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was inspired by a manga I read, which was heart-touching, which also gave me this idea.


End file.
